


Deleted Scenes from Conquest of Smiles

by espark



Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Deleted Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: The first part is a deleted scene from chapter 7 of Conquest of Smiles. It is pure smut between Azure and Katané in the ruins.The original chapter is at https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444126/chapters/46296325





	1. Chapter 1

Katané watched Azure glide through the clear water, eyeing him up and down, openly appraising him. No man had ever looked at him like that, with such interest. No, it was more than interest. It was desire. It kindled something inside Katané, a heat more intense than the desert sun.

Then Azure stood, water sliding down his smooth, lean chest. He’d seen men naked before, but never as hairless as this one. He wondered how much hair Azure had other places and glanced down into the water.

“May I?” Azure asked, reaching up.

Katané blinked. What had Azure just said? Something about what he’d found. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Katané was handing Azure the scrolls. 

“A technology scroll. Very valuable. I met an old Xin-Xi veteran who said she learned ancient mysticism in such a scroll.” Azure unrolled one of the scrolls. After studying it for a minute he said, “This teaches how to cut and shape wood, then place it with gears and rope. I know not the word...”

“A machine?”

“Yes. Look. This is a writing of how the thing can throw heavy rocks great distances. It looks slow and costly.”

Katané felt suddenly possessive. “I found them. The scrolls belong to me and my tribe.” 

“Yes, yes. Honor your greed. Are all your people such beasts?” Azure slapped Katané playfully on the leg, is if he was a naughty child. Then, Azure rolled the scroll back up, but didn’t hand them back.

Katané wanted to grab Azure, pin him to the floor, and show him what real discipline looked like. Instead he got down on his knees, eye to eye with Azure, and said, “Give them back, alright?”

Azure leaned forward, a twinkle in his eye, “Or what?”

Katané’s frustration was about to boil over. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more, shove Azure away or kiss him. it was like they were locked in place, each searching the other’s face for what to do next. 

Finally, Azure broke the silence. “I will see you keep the scrolls if you share something else with me.”

“Oh, are we haggling now?”

Azure laid the scrolls gently on the floor and put a hand on Katané’s bare shoulder. The touch was light, but it felt like Azure had burned him and the fire tore through his whole body. “Share your body with me. We will both enjoy a good bargain.”

Katané throat was tight and he said, “I am married.”

“And? Are you saying you are not interested in my trade?”

Katané considered it. What was the harm in a little pleasure? After this storm passed, they would go their separate ways and never see each other again. He’d just indulge this once.

Katané surged forward, leaning over Azure and kissing him hard. Azure responded immediately, placing his hands on Katané’s face, and kissing him back. It felt like the storm that raged outside had somehow slipped into his body and he let the burning heat consume him.

Then Azure’s hands were stroking his chest, making his nipples pebble in pleasure. Katané heard himself groan with pleasure. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. He had almost forgotten how the thrill of a caress could make his whole body sing with need, need to devour and possess. 

Azure dropped his hand down to caress Katané’s hip through his clothes. His body jerked in response and he suddenly needed more.

Katané pulled back and breathed, “Get out of the water. I’ll take you here, on the tile.”

“Holy Flame, yes.” Azure did as he was told, hopping out of the pool and exposing an erection as fierce as his own. Katané had expected Azure to get down on all fours, but Azure surprised him by laying down on his back. When Azure reached up to Katané’s chest, pulling him forward by the nipples, Katané moaned in pleasure. 

Katané spat on his fingers and slowly inserted one, and then another in Azure’s tight hole. After a moment, Azure’s hips tilted up and he said, “Now. Please. I want you.”

Katané didn’t need any more encouragement. He removed his fingers and thrust into Azure’s heat. He saw Azure shift a hand down to stroke himself, which only intensified his tightness. Finally, Katané’s release burst out, as ripples of pleasure moving through his whole body. He felt Azure stiffen in his own climax and the two lay together for a long moment, the sound of their heaving breathing and the trickling of the spring their only sounds.


	2. Threesome - Deleted scene with Azure/Katane/Skarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted threesome smut scene between Azure, Katané, and Skarm. It follows after chapter 15 Bold Games in Conquest of Smiles. The original chapter is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444126/chapters/46296664.

That evening, Katané paused outside the door to Skarm’s chambers. He didn’t know how he felt about spending the night with both his wife and Azure. Or rather, he felt too many different things all at once - dread, jealousy, lust, and denial. He still couldn’t believe Skarm had actually invited both of them. But then again, if any woman had the will to take what she wanted without fear, it was her.

As anxious as Katané was about the idea, Azure had seemed delighted. The Ai-Mo’s eyebrows had lifted in excitement, as if Skarm had given him the best name-day present ever. No, as if it was his name-day, and Ascendancy, and the lunar new year, all rolled into one.

Katané took a deep breath and pushed open Skarm’s door.

Azure was already there, lounging on some cushions while Skarm stood in an embroidered silk robe with a small jar in her hands. When she saw him, she set down the jar on a table near the bed and reached for a goblet and a wine bottle. 

“Would you like a drink, love?” She poured the wine and held out the cup to him. “You look nervous.”

Azure sat up and said, “We do not have to do this, if you do not want.” But the way he said it, Katané knew he would be disappointed if Katané left.

Katané gulped down the wine then said, “I’ve never done anything like this before.” He’d been thinking about possible positions and if they would take turns and if so, who would go first or if they could manage it all at once. His mind and his body had started to throb thinking of all the complications and how things could go wrong.

Azure’s face beamed, “Yes, a new experience for all of us. This should be amazing.”

Amazing was not the word Katané would have used.

“I have everything well in hand,” Skarm said with a smirk. She took his empty cup away and kissed him. He tasted the wine on her own lips and felt her strong arms around his waist, but also he felt the weight of her expectations on him. What if he did something wrong? What if she wanted something he couldn’t give? What was he even doing here?

Skarm pulled back and frowned. “That did not work. You remain too tense.” 

“Sorry,” Katané said, his shoulders dropping. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. Maybe I should go.” 

Skarm turned to Azure and instructed, “You try.”

Azure stood and gave Katané an apologetic smile. Then he moved close to Katané, close enough to touch him, but he didn’t. Katané felt everything around them fade, as if it was only the two of them, just like in the ruins. Azure looked into his eyes, searching, hesitating, as if they were on the brink and he was waiting for Katané to jump.

Katané couldn’t stand it. He felt the heat of Azure’s gaze and pulled the man towards him, kissing him hard. Azure kissed him back and put his hand on Katané’s face, stroking Katané’s jaw with his thumb. 

“That is better,” Skarm said and the idea of his wife enjoying watching him kiss another man suddenly made Katané’s body ache with desire, desire for her. 

He shifted away from Azure and put a hand behind Skarm’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. He could feel the smile in her kiss and it only made his body burn hotter.

Then, Skarm pulled away and commanded, “Clothes off.”

She slipped out of her robe and moved to the bed. “Azure, you take this side. Katané, come here.” She gestured for each of them to lie down on either side of her. Azure pulled his woolen robe over his head and looked expectantly at Katané. The sight of both of them, naked and eager, as well as Skarm’s commanding tone, made him forget his worries. 

By the time he’d struggled out of his clothes, Azure was lying next to Skarm on the bed, kissing one of her breasts. Katané followed his example and started sucking on her other nipple. Skarm moaned in pleasure and said, “Oh yes.” From across Skarm’s chest, Katané could see Azure licking and kissing Skarm’s nipple, encouraging him to do the same.

Katané could barely believe this was happening. Earlier, he’d had to force away the idea of Azure and Skarm touching and kissing, and now he was watching it happen. No, he was part of it happening. How could he feel so passionate about both of them, and yet so very differently? He loved his wife’s ferocity and sharp mind, as well as her strong body. At the same time, he could not get enough of Azure’s easy charm, boundless curiosity, or his probing caresses.

Then Katané felt a hand on his hip, Azure’s hand. Azure was stroking lightly along Katané’s side and down his inner thigh. Katané rocked his hips into Skarm’s leg, needing to relieve the pressure.

Skarm moaned again and said, “I need some fingers inside me, anyone’s fingers.” 

Katané lifted his head to catch Azure’s eye. Azure didn’t take his mouth of Skarm, but glanced down, Katané took it as a signal and reached down, placing his hand between Skarm’s legs. Her familiar wet heat greeted his fingers and he kept his touch gentle at first. He knew he had to go one step at a time.

When she breathed, “More,” Katané knew what she wanted. He’d given her pleasure with his hands and his mouth enough times to know how she liked it, slow and steady. He felt her body tense around his fingers and she cried out, “Yes! Ancestors, yes!”

And of course, she would go first. This was Skarm. She went first in everything. But he didn’t mind. He liked the ripeness of her body after she’d climaxed. It made his enjoyment stronger, knowing he’d satisfied her. But this night would be different. There was Azure to think about. The idea only made his body surge with need.

Skarm seemed to have the same thought because she said sat up and said, “Your turn, boys. Present yourselves for some appreciation.”

“As you command.” Azure said, got to his knees in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders. His proud erection straining forward. Skarm leaned forward and started licking up and down his eager length. Azure groaned and closed his eyes, a look of concentration etched on his face.

Keeping her tongue on Azure, Skarm beckoned to Katané. He scooted forward, mirroring Azure’s posture. Skarm brought her hand up to stroke Azure and turned her head to tongue Katané. He let the pulses of bliss wash over him, fascinated with Skarm’s hand stroking Azure keeping time with her lips on him.

Azure’s eyes popped open. “May we… The three of us… I have never …” His breath was ragged and he spoke in gasps.

Katané understood what he was asking. Azure and he had talked about it earlier. He said, “Skarm, I want to be inside you and Azure wants to be inside me.”

“Excellent. Fetch me the oil.”

Azure leaned back and grabbed the jar on the side table. He pulled out the stopper and held it out for her. Katané’s cock twitched in anticipation. The idea of both penetrating and being penetrated at the same time burned inside his brain. What would it be like? Could he handle it?I He wanted to try and, Holy Name of God, if it worked, it would be incredible. 

“I want to prepare you,” Skarm said.

“Fuck, yes,” he agreed.

He rolled onto his back and spread his legs, his flushed cock straining up. He flinched as Skarm’s slick finger touched his rear, but they’d done this before too and he wasn’t worried. She liked to fuck him with her fingers sometimes and he didn’t mind. Gradually, she pushed into him and his body adapted, relaxing into the motion. Then, when he saw Skarm reach for Azure’s erection and begin to stroke it into a glistening rod, he let out a long breath. His hips started rocking on their own and not having his own cock stroked was torture.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Yes, God, please.”

Skarm pulled her fingers out and he nearly whimpered at the sudden lack. Then she moved onto her hands and knees, her rear in the air. This was his favorite position - he was a rider, after all, and he didn’t hesitate. He pulled her hips to him and found her entrance, still hot and wet from her climax. It sent a shock of pleasure through him and he started to move against her.

“Hold on there,” Azure said, moving up behind him. “Bend over a bit.”

Then he felt Azure’s flesh, poised against his hole. He stopped moving and waited. Slowly Azure pushed into him and it was too much. His body was a riot of sensation and he let out a gasp, “Fuck.”

Skarm laughed, “Yes, that is the idea.”

Azure started to push into him, back and forth. Azure’s rhythm pulsed through him and into Skarm. She pushed back each time and Katané felt buffeted by the waves of pleasure building inside him, both making him tight and hard. Finally, he cried out in ecstasy as his release exploded. Azure responded by thrusting faster and it only made Katané’s own climax mount. Finally, Azure held still then slowly pulled out. Katané too pulled back and the three of them collapsed onto the bed.

Feeling more relaxed and drained than he’d ever felt in his life, Katané fell asleep.


End file.
